


Letters to Yggdrasil

by MikuMelga



Category: Angst - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuMelga/pseuds/MikuMelga
Summary: Tired of so much ignorance towards him, Loki write letters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my original language, don't hesitate to tell me if something goes wrong. . .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Letters are written at any time during Loki's life, unspecified.

_Loki_

_Today I finally learned my first spell._

_I hope Dad likes it and gets exited._

_My Mother loves me for performing magic._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_~~I don't want Thor to be in the room when I say so.~~ _

_Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

_Loki:_

_My father did not like me to practice magic, he said to stop playing and start training like a true warrior._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~~_Father ... If I were Thor, would you say that too?_ ~~

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

_Loki_

_Today I saw a girl in my mother's gardens._

_She was sad and to cheer her up, I showed her magic._

_She smiled at me and thanked me._

_._

. 

. 

. 

. 

~~_At least I don't insult myself for using magic._ ~~

_Bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Loki:_

_Today Thor exaggerated in sword training and broke my wrist._

_Lady Eir said I can't do magic until my hand heals._

_._

_._

.

. 

. 

. 

.

~~I hate you Thor~~

Bye 


	5. Chapter 5

_Loki:_

_Several days have passed and I still can't do magic._

_My hand hurts from time to time._

_At least I don't have to attend warrior training and I can spend more time in my studies._

_Mother says it wasn't Thor's fault, it was just an accident._

_Bye_


	6. Chapter 6

_Lok:_

_Mother ..._

_Why does Dad look more excited when he's with Thor?_

_Is it because Thor is better at training warriors?_

_I promise to try to train more when my wrist finishes healing, even if it hurts._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~~_So that my brother and I can be the same._ ~~

_Bye_


	7. Chapter 7

_Loki:_

_Thor made new friends._

_I do not like._

_Bye_


	8. Chapter 8

_Loki:_

_Thor's new friends are called Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun._

_They are all in the top warrior training class and met in a strategy exercise._

_Since then they are inseparable with Thor._

_Bye_


	9. Chapter 9

_Loki:_

_My wrist is healed, now I can do magic again._

_I even advanced reading a magic book that waspending!_

_Bye_


	10. Chapter 10

_Loki:_

_Today I saw the girl again in my mother's gardens._

_This time I was not sad._

_I spoke to her and she responded well!_

_I even invited her to play and shared my sweets._

_It was fun, we played a long time until Lady Eir walked through the gardens and took her away._

_As entertaining as he was, I forgot to ask his name._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~~_Could it be that I can have a friend of my own?_ ~~

_Bye_


	11. Chapter 11

_Loki:_

Father ordered me to return to warrior training.

Thor was excited because he was going to be able to train with him.

.

.

.

.

~~I don't like training.~~

Bye 


	12. Chapter 12

_Loki:_

_After training Thor invited me to play Catch Jötunn!_

_I don't like this game, they always make me be the Jötunn and they hit me with their friends._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~~_Although I'd rather be the frost giant than a fragile maiden in the game._ ~~

_Bye_


	13. Chapter 13

_Loki:_

_Today I was able to do a lot of mischief in the palace._

_It was fun!_

_Although mom punished me later._

_I was able to spend more time with her._

_Bye_


	14. Chapter 14

_Loki:_

_Thor has a new friend, Lady Sif_

_She is very pretty, although I don't like her personality._

_Bye_


	15. Chapter 15

_Loki:_

_I continue with the training, I don't do very well with the swords, but I do with the knives._

_Bye_


	16. Chapter 16

_Loki:_

_Thor and Lady Sif's friends are called together the three warriors and Lady Sif._

_They are almost inseparable, now I can barely be with Thor, without some of them being present._

_Bye_


	17. Chapter 17

_Loki:_

_Today Thor ran away from classes and his tutor was looking for him._

_I wanted to help the tutor find where Thor went._

_I looked for him in the palace and he was not there, his friends were not there either._

_I went to the forest to look for him, I walked a lot until I heard voices._

_Thor and his friends had hunted an animal and were cooking it._

~~_They didn't even invite me with them._ ~~

_When I called them back, I tripped over a tree root and fell into the bushes._

_When they looked, my hair was stuck on the floor._

_They laughed at me, even Thor, they didn't even help me out of the plant._

_They told me she looked like a girl with my hair like that with the leaves._

_Bye_


	18. Chapter 18

_Loki:_

_At dinner, Mom wondered what had happened to my hair._

_I said I didn't like it and that's why I cut it off._

_Father said nothing and asked how Thor's day was._

_Thor talked about how he had hunted an animal in the woods with his friends._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~~_Father ... Aren't you going to punish him for missing classes?_ ~~

_Bye_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Remember that English is not my original language, don't hesitate to let me know if you see any errors. 💕

_Loki:_

_Today I heard Lady Sif call me Ergi for using magic. At dusk I went to the library to look for spells that I could perform, the librarians did not suspect anything, I cast a spell to punish Sif._

_._

~~_No one knows what happened to Lady Sif, which is why very painful welts and rashes appeared all over her body, healers are puzzled by how Lady Sif suddenly became ill._ ~~

_Bye_


	20. Chapter 20

_Loki:_

After two weeks of suffering for Lady Sif, the healers are very concerned. 

. 

~~Thor is concerned that his friend suddenly fell ill.~~

Bye. 


	21. Chapter 21

_Loki:_

_Mother is worried about Thor's friend._

_Bye._


	22. Chapter 22

_Loki:_

_The healers believe that she was poisoned and that the attack was for Prince Thor and they were wrong._

_Bye._


	23. Chapter 23

_Loki:_

_The disease was supposed to punish Lady Sif and now the entire palace is on alert thinking that they want to hurt Thor._

_Bye._


	24. Chapter 24

_Loki:_

_There are many guards throughout the palace and I cannot read calmly due to all the noise._

_Bye._


	25. Chapter 25

_Loki:_

_Look in the spell book again and I undid Lady Sif's illness._

_Bye._


	26. Chapter 26

_Loki:_

_Lady Sif woke up and everyone was relieved._

_Bye._


	27. Chapter 27

_Loki:_

_Thor is happy that his friend improves_

_Bye._


	28. Chapter 28

_Loki:_

_Tranquility returned to the palace._

_Warrior training was postponed for several days._

_Bye._


	29. Chapter 29

_Loki:_

_Being in mom's garden is very quiet._

_Bye._


	30. Chapter 30

_Loki:_

_My hair grew back._

_Bye._


	31. Chapter 31

_Loki:_

_Mother found out about the spell book and now she knows what I did to Lady Sif._

_Bye._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, ante cualquier duda comenten 💕


End file.
